Spring Breakers
by Miss Nothing. Miss Everything
Summary: Mori decide to take Honey to his house in spring break but the twins tag along because they had nowhere to go. WARNING yaoi (BOYxBOY) chapter 2 and 3 rated mature for sex scene. pairing Mori x Honey. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

It was spring break and everyone had plans to enjoy every minute of it. The twins were the only two trying to tag along with anyone because they missed the date that they should've made a reservation for the hot springs. All the rooms were occupied and they refused to stay in a hotel nearby because they won't have as much fun.  
When they found out that Mori is taking Honey to his house for the spring break they begged to go too but Mori refused strictly because he wanted to spend his time with Honey alone and knew that that twins will not leave them be.  
Honey finally convinced Mori because he felt sorry for them and knew that they would lonely staying at the school with the few remaining students that weren't friends with them.

The four stood outside Mori's house as they were surprised considering it was the first time they ever see it. It was a traditional Japanese house, Honey knew that Mori grew up in suck environment but he didn't realize that his family so committed to its roots.

When Mori realized that their surprise wasn't about to end anytime soon he walked to the front gate and opened the huge wooden door "The house is inside you guys"  
The three paid attention and Honey was the first to draw a big smile on his face and run after Mori "coming!"

Then Mori showed the boys to their rooms after asking them to be quite and the three were thinking the same question but when the twins didn't have the guts to ask, it was Honey who took liberty to pull Mori from the hand and asked with non-caring tone " Where's the help?"

Mori glanced at him with an empty expression "it's their lunch break. My family won't be back until sundown so they don't know I'm here yet"

Hikaru then repeated "yet?"

Mori replied "We arrived earlier than i had expected so they don't know we are here. I'd like to keep it that way"

Again, no one dared to ask why, the seriousness of the atmosphere in this house couldn't be overcome even by the twins. Even with their all, they felt overwhelmed.

Mori led them to a back yard that was composed of green and pink. The grass covered everything while the cherry blossoms let their petals down so carefully over the grass and even some reached a small spot that filled with water. The only sound was made by the wind blowing against the cherry blossoms making a quite hissing as if they were trying to talk but couldn't.

The twins didn't hide how impresses they were with the view and they let Mori know that they wish to spend the entire vacation here. Honey simply smiled while Mori looked at him.

"Takashi-chan! This is the best spring break I've had so far" honey announced with a loud cheerful voice.

Mori simply leaned over from behind him and said "but you haven't seen the best place yet, Honey-senpai"

Honey gave him an anticipated look as if thinking about a better place than this made him excited "Really! Do you another garden Mori?"

Mori's gaze pierced right through Honey "Does my room count?"

The twins giggled as they saw Honey's blush start from nowhere and shock him in his place. They looked at the couple together and Kaoru said "I think I'm going to let the help know we're here so they can make some food. Right Hikaru?"

Hikaru smiled as he started pulling Kaoru with him "And we have more exploring to do before the Morinozuka's arrive"

They let themselves back inside the house while Mori just waited patiently for Honey's response. In return Honey hugged Bunny-chan tight and nodded slowly "I want to see Takashi's room"

Mori took Honey's hand and put him on his back as Honey's hands wrapped around Mori's neck without letting go of Bunny-chan.

The room was more than simple, a white single bed lied right underneath a small window on the right with a nightstand next to it, a desk was placed parallel to the bed, and the closet was at the end of the bed. One thing that caught Honey's attention was few pictures that were on the nightstand.

Mori explained "I haven't been here in so long, all my things are back at the school except for some clothes"

Honey walked up the bed and sat down smiling from ear to ear "I like it cause it's Takashi's" he looked at the pictures and saw one of Mori as a kid, maybe six years or so. One of Mori and another boy which both seemed close in age, around ten or twelve. The last picture was of Mori with a woman, they looked so much alike that Honey knew for a fact that was his mother.

Mori sat close to Honey waiting for a comment but all that Honey said was "why don't you have picture of me?" His face showed such a sweet and innocent look but Mori knew better. He sighed and tilted his head "Do you have pictures of me in your room?"

Honey yelled "YES!" As if it was so obvious making Mori straighten up realizing he dug this hole so he better get himself out. He then said with a steady tone and no expression "I'll put one before we leave"

Honey smiled and poked him in the face "I was kidding..."

"You mean about the pictures in your room?"

Honey was serious "No, I do have pictures of you.."  
He giggled "but you don't have to put pictures of me  
If you don't want to"

Mori's hands went over Honey's shoulders and he pinned him down very fast but softly on the bed. Because Honey wasn't paying attention, Honey's hand let go of Bunny-chan and it fell off the side of the bed.  
The brunette's face was so close to the little blonde's and made his cheeks rise in the color red.

"The reason I wanted to show you my room was ...because I-"

Mori was interrupted by a loud thud that came from a place near Mori's room. Both boys' attention was pulled and Mori sat straight while helping Honey as well only to see the twins pushing their way inside the room while gasping for air. Honey jumped down and walked over "What happened?"  
The twins tried to catch their breaths to talk but were not able to due to the large woman that entered the room "You two-Takashi-sama!"  
She walked inside with a big smile and Honey thought to be teary eyes. The woman was as tall as Mori but had a large body, her very little of a hair was dark and her skin was so pale as if she never seen the sun in her life.

Mori looked at the twins "What is this?"

They didn't answer when the large woman glanced at them with a deadly glare than returned to her smiley facing Mori "I apologize sir; these two came to the kitchen saying they were with you. We were informed that you will arrive later this evening with only one guest" she looked at Honey.

Mori sighed while he got and whispered to himself "This is why i didn't want anyone to know we're here" his words reached Honey and made him a little surprised to think that Mori wanted to spent time alone with him.

Mori said aloud "These two are also my guests. Last minute guests...Kaoru and Hikaru are my friends from school"

The woman turned to them and said with an honest tone "I apologize for the way you were treated earlier"

The twins answered together with a relief sigh "That's alright"

She looked at Honey like she was waiting for an introduction but at the same time wasn't sure if he goes to the school with Mori considering his size.  
Mori didn't seem to see her gaze at Honey or simply managed to ignore it and he started walking out of the room "Tell Ami to prepare lunch. Our guests are hungry. We'll be eating in the garden"

She bowed a little even though he couldn't see her "Right away young master"

The twins followed Mori without thought while Honey stayed where he was like his feet were pinned to the floor. 'Takashi you prevent, what were you planning on doing while there were people in the house...and in broad daylight' his cheeks were flushed with the color red at the thought of being with Mori in his own bed.  
He found Mori standing in front of him "Are you alright Honey-senpai?"  
Honey looked up and pated Mori's stomach then lifted his hands up in the air with a smile "carry me"

Mori happily applied and Honey wrapped his arms around Mori's neck from the front.

"Can you get Bunny-chan?" A happy cheerful voice asked

Mori then turned to the other side of the bed and bent down to get than gave it to Honey. Honey's face sparkled and he asked playfully "why didn't you introduce me?"

"It's just the help. It doesn't matter"

Honey insisted "you introduced Hikaru and Kaoru"

Honey thought he saw a little smirk on Mori's lips but for only a second with silence.

"Fine" Honey said with a fake frown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
As he was unbuttoning Honey's shirt, Mori's tongue traced the little blonde's neck down to his chest making him moan quietly.

"Taka...shi..." Honey's hand rushed to cover his cherry red face. "They're gonna hear"

Mori's voice was steady while his fringes found their way to the blonde's nipples "Then you better keep quite. The walls are really thin"

'Why should we do it here? There is a perfect cabin outside where no one could hear us'  
The little blonde felt Mori's fingers stop only to feel them on his own hand covering his face. "Show me your face, Honey-senpai"

He lifted his arms and put them on the brunette's neck and with a low though surprisingly innocent tone he said "Hurry...I can't wait any longer Takashi.."

Mori's fingers were not shy when touching the blonde's nipples again making him hold another moan. His tongue fondled one while his hand was on the other. Honey's hands were on the brunette's hair with closed eyes and tightened thighs "aaaah...not both...Takashi.."

Mori didn't listen and he started sucking. Honey jolted throwing his head back "not so hard..." His voice faded "feels..so-aah...Takashi"

Then one of Mori's hand slided smoothly under the little one's pants and unbuttoned them in one fast move. He stopped sucking only to look at the blonde's expression. His cheeks were red more than ever, mouth open with heavy breath, and watery eyes, but most importantly, embarrassment was written all over him.

"Honey-senpai...!" Mori lost all senses when seeing him like that then when he reached over his boxers he felt a wet erection under his hand.

"Honey-senpai, how can you get hard when I only you played with your nipples?"

Honey didn't answer out of embarrassment. 'Don't ask stupid things, you made me like this now fix it'

"Takashi...please" his voice trembled

"You want to do it with my mouth or my hand today?"

The blonde simply pointed to his lips with shaking fingertips, and what Mori translated as a lowed expression.

Mori wrapped his lips around the blond's erection and with no hesitation his tongue licked it all the way with a steady rhythm. Honey threw his head back as he jolted and tried harder than ever to keep his voice down. His hands grabbed the sheets and his back arched in one move.

Mori's hand than slid down and he touched Honey's entrance.  
"Wait...ahh..."his breath grew heavier  
As the first finger went in Mori's mouth was still licking the blond's length. Honey felt the finger moving with the same pace as Mori's mouth and he closed his eyes in an effort to hold down his moans.

Honey's hands suddenly held the brunette's head trying to push it away " enough...i'm gonna...Takashi-" Honey's face was filled with embarrassment and his his watery eyes were shocked when he realized that Mori didn't pull back and swallowed everything.

He slid another finger in making Honey fall back on the bed "ehh...no...Takashi.." He lost his voice and closed his mouth while silent moans escaped without his control.

Mori's face seemed to be spaced out just by watching Honey's face blush and his body twitch and tremble as Mori's fingers went faster unconsciously.

Honey's hand reached the brunette's fingers and with a weary-out of breath tone he said "go...deeper"

His face frustrated and laid back, Honey no longer could keep his voice down "Takashi, more...i want more"

Mori leaned over him with his fingers still rubbing inside "Don't say such reckless things, you know my fingers can't go that deep"

Honey opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and he tried to reach his lips "Then I want something bigger" he licked Mori's lips "I want Takashi inside me..."

As Mori pulled out his fingers it was written all over his face that he lost control "Where did you learn to tempt men so effortlessly"

Mori spread Honey's legs apart "hold your legs up"

Honey reached and and held the under side if his thighs up close to his chest "Hurry.."

"Alright, just don't blame me if you can't get up tomorrow"

Honey felt something pressing lightly against his entrance before pushing its way in without a warning. Honey felt something hot inside him before he realized that Mori was over him looking at his face.

Honey tightened his hands and held his legs up even more "Please...move"

Mori started moving his hips the second he heard Honey's sweet, low voice.

"Aaaah...Takashi...feels so...good.."

"As much as I love hearing you moan my name, we'll both get in trouble if you don't keep quite"

Honey threw his head back "mmmh...ahh...but-" He jolted when Mori started moving faster.

"Did i hit a good spot?"

Honey let go of his legs and held Mori's neck "ahh..right there...more Takashi...it feels so good...deeper.."

"Don't say that with such expression"  
Mori's hips lost their rhythm and he ram hard into Honey's body with a blank mind.

"Your all wet inside Honey-senpai"

Honey sunk in pleasure as he felt the heat inside him melting him. He lost his breath and his hands pulled Mori closer "so deep...no more...I can't Takashi..."

Mori felt his strength starting to leave his body but he kept moving "what Honey-senpai"

Honey looked at the brunette with a blushed, wet, and lowed expression "I wanna cum...hurry Takashi.."

Mori pushed hard and he rubbed inside without pulling out making Honey bite down his moans.

Mori's body tensed and his hips stopped, Honey followed right after with his clear liquid covered his stomach.

They both panted and Honey could no longer keep his legs up, so Mori pulled out and looked at the cute blond gasping beneath him "Honey-senpai...?"

Honey slowly opened his eyes and looked at Mori,and with a cute innocent voice he asked "what is it?"

Mori leaned over and buried his face in the little one's neck " I wanna go again"

Honey smiled and wrapped his hands around the brunette's head "only if you let me be on top this time"

Mori looked up "you wanna ride me?"

The blond blushed and covered his face "don't say it out loud"

Mori smirked and bit Honey's nipple "whatever you want"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Honey was sitting right on top of the brunette, Mori's length touched the back of the small boy while he was panting and holding in his moans.  
"Can I put it in now Takashi?" Red face, wet lips, sweaty body, his cum still on his stomach from the last round, perky pink nipples, and an erect member. Honey's mind was empty of everything except pleasure, the pleasure he took from Mori.

Mori's hand couldn't seem to get enough of Honey's nipples, he played with them for so long that he knew they would be sore tomorrow. Since he was insisting on making the blond cum just be his nipples, he refused to touch his erection or enter him until then.

A twist and a tweak by the brunette made the small boy jerk his hips rubbing his ass against Mori's erection.  
"No more...let me..cum.." It came out with a heavy breath and half closed lids.

"I am making you cum Honey-senpai" he squeezed both nipples at the same feeling his erection grow impatient as it touched the small ass but he knew he could wait.

Honey placed his hands on top of the ones teasing his nipples and looked at his lover's eyes, being dangerously seductive "Not like this...put it inside me.."

Mori gave another squeeze hearing a small moan "If you want it that bad, why don't you try putting it in yourself?"

Pleasure shooting up Honey's spine made the heat inside him turn into flames. Hands shaking, body shivering with no control, panting breath, precum dripping on his lover's stomach and twitching erection. He wanted something inside him so badly he would've cum even if Mori used only his fingers right now.

Mori let go of the blond's nipples and laid back watching with bounding heart and pulsing, heating erection. Honey slowly raised his hips while looking at the brunette, he positioned his himself to balance on his knees on both sides of Mori's hips than his hand, shaking and slow, reached behind him to touch the huge length and try to push it to his entrance.

He let out unsatisfied moan when he just rubbed against his hole but couldn't push it in. He placed his hand on Mori's chest to have support and he moaned eagerly wanting to have his lover inside as he tried again. This time it simply side against the whole length sending a low moan from the brunette and the blond ended up sitting in his original position again. Looking at the brunette he heard his heart in his ears and his erection began rubbing against Mori's stomach with jerking hips desperate for attention.

"I want it...Takashi, I can't..anymore.."

Mori placed his hands on both sides on the small boy's hips as he became as eager as his lover. "You can't what?" He teased even though he was about to lost it if Honey didn't answer quickly.

He placed both hands on Mori's chest and at the same time he rubbed his ass against the brunette's length while his erection rubbed against the stomach. Eyes closed and denied the pleasure he wanted he said "I want you to thrust deep inside me...I don't wanna cum like this. I wanna feel how hot Takashi can be inside me..." He tried to breathe "Put it in me...please!"

"Honey-..senpai" he lifted the little one's hips making him open his eyes to the fading pleasure of the rubbing then he looked at Mori and realized that he was finally getting what he wanted. He held Mori's erection and tried to place it against his entrance as Mori pushed his hips down forcefully and in one thrust he was all way inside the blond.

The blond panted to the sudden heat that was inside him but didn't tense at all but he was moaning. He was drunk with pleasure from the first thrust because it was already the second round. When Honey was fully seated on his lover's length and the pleasure of just having him inside wasn't enough anymore he decided to hold himself up and use Mori's chest for support so he can start moving now.  
He pulled out half way then he pushed back again. "Aaaaah ... Takashi..."

The brunette's hips were jerking wanting more movement but the small boy was in too much pleasure to have control over his hips. His thrusts were small and slow while his lover wanted them harder and faster. He pulled and pushed again feeling the heat taking over his body and his erection twitching almost ready to cum.

"Honey-senpai, you don't get to cum if you don't make me cum as well!"

The boy looked his lover in a dizzy, spaced out, blank mind "So...mean..Takashi.."

He started thrusting again but this time Mori's hips were thrusting as well along with his hands controlling the blond's thrusts. With Mori's harder and deeper thrusts, he finally hit Honey's sweet spot making his hands lose their strength against the brunette's chest "more...please...don't stop..there.." The blond cried with pleasure and cracked voice.

"Here?" Mori's hips gave a hard thrust into the same place making the small one shiver and push his hips down as hard as he could "yeah...right there...do it harder" his hips starting to thrust on their own feeling his erection so wet and close to release. He felt something warm shoot inside him as Mori moaned a louder moan and stopped thrusting his hips, he shifted his dozed off gaze to his lover who held his hips tightly in their place "Takashi...I didn't cum" he panted ith teary eyes

Mori was panting trying to get his breathing back to normal as he looked at the small body on top of him. Honey could still feel the warm length of his lover inside him as well as the warm cum but he couldn't move because of Mori's tight grip on his hips holding him down. When Mori let go, the blond felt his erection hurting, he was so close but never reached. He was dripping wet and as Mori pulled out the small boy moaned in protest while his entrance leaking his lover's cum. He looked at the brunette with unsatisfied, disappointed gaze that was eager for more pleasure. Nipples perked and member twitching and shivering. "That's not fair Takashi...I wanna cum" he protested in an unbelievebly innocnet voice.  
The small boy leaned and rested on top on Mori, skin against skin, erection rubbing with stomach and reached his hand to touch the back himself with closed eyes. He pushed two fingers in easily and rocked himself to rub his member and push against his fingers. "Aaah...mmm...nhh...Takashi!"  
Mori than ran his hand over the blond's body until he reached his entrance and pushed another two fingers in making Honey thrust his hips into them with open mouth ready to scream his lover's name when he cum. He sat up again and starting riding the four fingers inside, two which were his, he felt the cum from Mori still inside him making the thrusting easier.

Mori than wrapped his hand around the small boy's erection and started bumping it fast with unsteady pace because he could tell that Honey was close.

Honey didn't last and his cum shot over the brunette's stomach and hand while his hips gave one last jerk before keeping them up in the air so he can remove his fingers and wait for Mori to do so as well.

The boy fell in top of Mori still trying to catch his breath. "You're so mean Takashi"

Mori smiled "I couldn't hold back after you said all those ditsy things"

"Don't try and make this my fault"

Mori hugged the small body on top of him "I'll make it up to you Honey-senpai"

Honey was already half asleep and his voice came low and bubbly "You promise?"

Mori turned to the side to place the blond on the bed next to him "yeah.."


End file.
